Cheetah
s, es, s, s, s , Bananas, Seaweed , Blackberry , Pear , Starfish , Seasnail , Kelp |predators = All higher animals |previous = / / / |next = / / |hide = Large hiding holes, berry bushes |equivalent = / / |realeased = Oct 12 2016 |tier = 8 }} UPGRADED to CHEETAH! Press W to get a speed boost! (Every 8 seconds)! The cheetah is the eighth animal in Mope.io, and the land equivalent of the Stingray and Wolf . Technical The cheetah: * Upgrades from the Zebra, Turtle, Muskox, or Donkey at 7.9K XP. * Has a maximum XP of 15K, at which point it will upgrade to either the Lion, the Gorilla, the Snow Leopard, the Toucan or the Pufferfish. * Can hide in large hiding holes and berry bushes. * Can eat Pigs, Foxes, Deer, Mole, Zebra, mushrooms, Berry, Mushroom Bushes , water drops , Blackberry , Pear , Starfish , Seasnail and Kelp . * Can be eaten by everything above it * There is also a slim chance you can spawn as a Jaguar (5/250), Leopard(4/250), or Black Panther (1/250). ** Jaguar, Leopard, and Black Panther can climb hills and trees. Leopard supposedly has a longer dive time than cheetah. Black Panther is fast in mud. Appearance The cheetah has a pale golden color, with 20 darker spots on its back. Unlike in real life, the cheetah grows to be much larger than the lion. The Jaguar has 17 markings on its back and is more of an orangish-brownish color. The Leopard has 18 different markings on its skin and is a darker shade than the Cheetah. The Black Panther has 21 of the same markings as the Jaguar, and is entirely black, with different shadings of black in different places. Strategy Cheetahs, like Deer, are faster than normal on land. You can use your speed boost to easily escape from predators. Be careful not to curve around something, such as a hill, because that can give your pursuer an opportunity to attack you! If you have a straight path that you can follow to flee from your predator, you should be fine and able to lose your predator or jump into a hiding hole quickly. Your increased speed also gives you an advantage in hunting and chasing prey; make sure to use your speed boost when they are running in a straight line. Make sure to guard your tail well; it's much longer than most other animals, and therefore more susceptible to be bitten by potential prey. Eat pears, bananas and mushroom bushes to level up. You can also try launching yourself at the tail of a dragon/black dragon to level yourself up quite a ways in a relatively safe and very efficient manner. It's recommended to wait until BDs/Phoenixes are out of the lava. Or simply try to bite a T-REX which would normally won't be in the lava, this may be ineffective sometimes, as skilled high tiers will try to defend their tail if they notice you. If you are a Leopard, Jaguar, or Black Panther, be warned that people WILL want to kill you (presumably out of jealousy). If they attack you, boost away every chance you get until they give up. You can also climb hills, so you can use Ocean hills to cut across and get to a whirlpool. If you are a Black Panther, you can also speed away using mud. Gallery Cheetahatocean.jpeg|The Cheetah on an island in the ocean. Cheetahs.jpeg|Two cheetahs near a berry bush. UnderslimeCheetah.png|The cheetah near a transparent bush. Cheetah.png|The Cheetah. LivePanther.PNG|A Black Panther safely in a mud spot. Cheetah2.png|The old skin of the Cheetah. F2502442-B540-458B-B0D0-A440A5B729B0.png|Two Black Panthers Together! What a rare sight! B4063592-8279-48D6-9046-838C5843021D.png|A panther and a cheetah about to run from a bear Trivia *This is the first animal to be added in an update that did not add multiple animals. ** It was added in the October 12th update. *It previously upgraded to the crocodile at 37K XP. *Prior to a recent update to Cheetah's speed, its upgrade message read: "You're super quick!- Let's chase someone..." *It's upgrade text was changed 4 times **UPGRADED to CHEETAH : Cheetahs love eating lions. **UPGRADED to CHEETAH : You're super quick!-Let's chase someone... **UPGRADED to CHEETAH : These are quite fast! **UPGRADED to CHEETAH : An extra fast animal! **UPGRADED to CHEETAH! Press W to get a speed boost! (Every 8 seconds)! *Before October 27th, it upgraded to the Zebra. *Previously, it could not eat Berries or Lilypads *It is the only land animal with a speed boost (10%) when not sprinting. *Before teleportation was available, there were a lot more Cheetahs in the ocean. *One of only four animals that has different color variations of the same skin, shared with the Snow leopard. *Previously it was after lion. pl:Gepard *The Cheetah has the second most skin differences (behind the Toucan), at 4 skins total (Cheetah, Jaguar, Leopard, Black Panther). *Excluding abilities or Terrain factors, the Cheetah is tied with the Ostrich in terms of speed, and they are thought to be the fastest animals in the game (including abilities and terrain factors, the fastest is the (Peregrine Falcon). **Oddly enough, however, Jaguar and Leopard are 10% slower than the Cheetah. Poll What is the Animal with your favorite Skin Differences? Toucan Pigeon Tiger Cheetah Category:Animals Category:Mope.io Category:Formatted Category:Land Animals Category:Medium Tier Animals Category:Mammal Category:Cats Category:Rare Animals